Super psycho love 2
by HetaEliza
Summary: lizzy egyik nap arra ébred hogy furcsán érzi magát, majd miután elájult egy szinte új Elizabeth lép Francis életébe, aki lassan de biztosan kezdi az őrületbe kergetni elme beteg szerelmével. Vajon Francis mit fog tenni, hogy szerelme yandere őrülté vált? Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

**_Super Psycho Love_**

2. fejezet

Lizzy már a fürdéshez készülődött mikor hirtelen hangokat hallott kintről. Fogta magát (még volt rajta ruha) kiment az udvarra és kinézett, de nem látott semmit se, ezért visszament, de véletlenül az ajtót nyitva hagyta mikor kijött, és nem vette észre, hogy valaki besurrant a házába. Amikor észrevette, hogy nem zárta vissza az ajtót, visszament és bezárta, majd zavartalanul lefürdött és a lefekvéshez készülődött. Közben megiszogatta a bort, amit még akkor öntött ki, mielőtt kiment volna. Majd elment lefeküdni. Mikor már elaludt Arthur kiosont az egyik ablakon. Lizzy nem tudta, de miközben nem figyelt Arthur egy varázs löttyöt kevert a lány borába.

Másnap reggel Hungary furcsán érezte magát. Valamiért volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Francis mellett kellene lennie. Hát felöltözött, reggelizett, és elindult. Miközben ment egyre furcsábban érezte magát, mintha egy másik fele venné át rajta az uralmat. Mielőtt odaért volna hirtelen elájult.

Amikor magához tért Francis volt felette, és ébresztgette.

- Hé Lizzy! Jól vagy?

A lány felkelt majd rámosolygott és megölelte a fiút. Francis nagyokat nézett.

- Öm… Mit keresel erre fele? – kérdezte kissé csodálkozva.

- Téged jöttelek meglátogatni – mondta a lány, amitől a francia még jobban meglepődött, de azt gondolta, hogy lehet már meg tudja hódítani Elizát, úgy hogy szabad a pálya.

- Oh ez kedves tőled deeeee...tudtommal te utálsz engem nem? - nézett rá furcsán.

- Az már rég volt. -nevetett fel.

- Öhm...tegnap volt... - mondta.

- Nem baj. Hová mész?

- Épp harcba indultam.

- Én is megyek! Segítek neked - mosolygott.

Majd Francis elvitte magával Lizzyt a harcba. Mikor a csata kezdett eldőlni, azaz Francis állt nyerésre, akkor hirtelen egy katona hátulról meg támadta, de ahogy Lizzy észrevette egy zsebkéssel a kezében hátulról brutális módon leszúrta a katonát. A fiú észre vette, majd hátra fordult, és elborzadt azon, hogy Lizzy konkrétan mosolyogva ölte meg a katonát.

- Lizzy észnél vagy?! - kiáltott rá, mert nagyon megijedt.

- Ne félj Franny[1], majd Lizzy megvéééd~ -mondta el nyújtva majd kezeit arcára tette és kicsit mosolygott, közben elmebajos képet vágott.

Francisnek a hideg futkosott a hátán. _Mi történt Elizával?! Olyan mintha valami elmebeteg lenne helyette! De...mitől lett ilyen? _Gondolta miközben még mindig ledöbbenve nézte a lányt.

- Na jó, mennyünk... - Mondta Francis, majd a lány odament hozzá és az arca meg a keze, sőt még a ruhája is jó véres volt, de odabújt Francishez, és megfogta a kezét. A francia elpirult, de ezt az egészet úgy vette, hogy biztos csak álmodik, hogy ez valami rossz álom. De hát nem volt az.

Pár nappal később:

Francis kezdett rájönni, hogy Lizzy valamiért ilyen lett, és ilyen is marad. Furcsa volt meg szokni, hisz' eddig oda és vissza volt a lányért, most meg retteg tőle. _Ha nem lenne ennyire őrült,mtalán nem távolodnék el tőle...szép lány és aranyos...ha nagyon rá veszem magam talán...talán ígyis megszerethetem.._ - Gondolt ezekre a sorokra nagyon sokszor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super psycho love 3.rész**

_Magyarázat: [1] Franny - Francis becézése_

* * *

Másnap reggel mikor Francis épp ébredezett, és kinézett az ablakon Lizzy őrült tekintetével találkozott.

- Te meg mit keresel itt?! - ugrott fel, és megijedt.

- Csak vártam mikor ébredsz fel, Franny[1]~ -mondta elhúzva és mosolyogva. - Már megcsináltam a reggelit neked, miközben aludtál.

- Hmm...merci, kedvesem - kacsintott a lányra, de próbálta elrejteni a félelmét.

Lizzy nagyon örült, hogy Francis udvarolt neki, majd fogta magát és bemászott az ablakon, amin Francis csak mimikában kiakadt, de nem szólt.

- És milyen finomságot főztél nekem reggelire? - kérdezte, és próbálta a tipikus csajozós feelingjét előhozni Lizzyvel szemben.

- Rántottát.. -felelte a lány, mintha közben mást csinálta hisz' valahova elment a házban.

- Hé hol vagy?.. - furcsálta és kicsit körülnézett amikor meglátta a lányt a konyhában, hogy épp neki tálalta meg a reggelit.- Oh hát itt vagy...

Majd leültek reggelizni, Francis evett, Lizzy meg figyelte.

- Ízlik? - Kérdezte mosolyogva közbe még mindig őt figyelte.

- Igen nagyon finom lett - kényszer mosollyal válaszolt. _Az áldóját ha tényleg nem lenne ennyire őrült akár rögtön be vinném a szobámba,hogy meg ismerje mi is az igazi gyönyör..- _Gondolta, miközben ezen törte a fejét el mosolyodott, hisz' fülig bele van zúgva a lányba, és most akár egy szavába se kerül és az övé lehetne egy csodálatos éjszakára... - Te Lizzy... - Mondta amivel megtörte a vágyakozását. - Nem tudod meg győzni a másik feled, hogy ne makacskodjon velem szembe?

- Ez attól függ...a másik felem se zúg bele valakibe értelmetlenül...kell egy valamiféle 'varázslat' amitől a másik felem szerelmes lesz abba a valakibe...

_ Varázslat...haha Lizzy ezt szeretem benned téged nehéz elcsábítani, nem úgy, mint más nőt. _- Gondolta majd nőcsábászos mosolyt lejtett az arcán.

- De miért kérdezted? Ez a felem nem elég jó?! - mondta kissé idegesen és amit mosogatott kést azt szorongatta.

- Nem dehogyis! Nem erről van szó, tökéletes vagy mindenhogy - kacsintott a lányra, aki elpirult. - Elmegyünk sétálni?

- Mehetünk - majd abba hagyta a mosogatást, megtörölte kezét, és elindultak.

Út közben beszélgettek mikor egy erdőbe mentek be, ahol egy hatalmas robbanás lett.

- Ez meg mi a frász volt?! - ijedt meg a fiú de látta Lizzyn,hogy vele ellentétben a lány halál nyugodt.

- Kivel vagy most épp háborús viszonyban?

- Őőőhmmm... - gondolkozik közbe még egy robbanás lett. - Mond már!- mordult rá a lány majd Francis kinyögte, hogy Arthurral van nagyon rossz viszonyba, és igaza lett mert az a hülye brit robbantotta őket.

Lizzy felkelt, és mondta Francisnek, hogy kövesse őt. Arthur tudta, hogy Lizzynek van elég esze és harci képessége, hogy felmérje hogyan lehetne őt legyőzni így kicselezte azzal ,hogy egy katonáját átváltoztatta minthogy ha ő lenne ott, és az igazi Anglia elhúzta a csíkot. Eliza meg Francis bujkáltak, de Lizzy kiszúrta 'Arthurt' és előrántott egy konyhakést, majd neki rohant. Több helyen mély sebeket ejtett a fiúnak, leterítette a földre és a kést szép lassan végig húzta a brit nyakán, kisebb sebet ejtett rajta, majd a lány hisztérikusan felnevetett. Francisben a vér szinte megfagyott. _Hogy a francba lehet ennyire őrült?! Ez tuti nem az a Lizzy akibe én bele szerettem! Vajon...mi a frá...ARTHUR! Te teavedelő hernyószemöldök te tetted ezt vele! _Francisben akkora harag gerjedt, hogy egyszerűen nem tudta uralni, így odarohant ki vette a lány kezéből a kést, illetve csak akarta mert közben Lizzy fogta és lefejezte a fiút, de mikor ez megtörtént vissza változott a katona.

- Kis hókuszpókusz átváltoztatta az egyik katonáját, és ő meg lelépett... - Mondta Lizzy majd felállt és odament Francishez és megölelte. - Ugye minden rendbe van Franny? - De a fiúban a vér még mindig meg fagyott. Rettegett Lizzytől és el lökte magától. - Te nem az a Hungary vagy akibe én bele szerettem! Te csak egy elme beteg mása vagy!

- Franny... de én csak meg szeretnélek védeni! Ez a felem szeret téged de a másik utál! Mit szeretnél jobban?! Azt, hogy Hungary, azaz én szeresselek nem? Hát itt vagyok, és az életemet is feláldozom érted! Míg a másik énem csak meg verne mert utál!...nem ezt akartad, hogy szeresselek? ... - el vigyorodott. Francis kissé dühösen figyelte a lányt. - Igen azt akartam, és akarom is...de én a rendes Hungary szeretném nem ezt az elme beteget! - Majd fogta magát és elment. - Franny! - Kiálltotta sírva a lány és össze esett. _Addig nem nyugszok amíg az enyém nem leszel...bármit meg teszek ezért a célért! Enyém leszel örökre..._Gondolta Lizzy majd haza ment.


End file.
